Preliminary work on this study of a new type of antiglaucoma surgical implant is nearing completion. Work on rabbits and cats has shown the implant to be well tolerated and functional. We propose to direct our next effort to monkeys since only the primate eye with Canal of Schlemm is truly comparable to the human eye.